


I used up all my sick days, so I'm calling in deceased

by luxraoe



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NyQuil, Sickfic, Some angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is kinda just here, yes it deserves a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxraoe/pseuds/luxraoe
Summary: For the record, Alvin didn’t get sick because he was very healthy.He was in perfect health, which is why there was no reason to worry when the brunette collapsed.
Relationships: Alvin/Ludger Will Kresnik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I used up all my sick days, so I'm calling in deceased

For the record, Alvin didn’t _get_ sick because he was _very_ healthy.

He might have pushed aside meals on occasion, but that’s because he just wasn’t hungry. Sleep eluded him most nights, sometimes running on maybe four hours for days on end. He may have also been guilty of ignoring how often he sneezed or coughed that week. The scratchy throat and heavy eyelids probably meant something, but Alvin digressed. 

He was in perfect health, which is why there was no reason to worry when the brunette nearly collapsed in exhaustion while the group was traveling on one of the roads leading to Sharilton. 

“Whoa, you okay, Alvin?” Leia asked worriedly. 

Alvin wanted to shake off her concern, but his throat was suddenly so dry, all he could do was rasp out a painful cough. He felt a small hand pressing up to his forehead only for it to quickly retreat from his heated skin. “Ludger! He’s burning up really bad.” Elle reported and, really, Alvin felt bad about making the kid worry about him.  
  


“Jude,” Ludger prompted, shuffling Elle away from Alvin so they didn’t crowd around him. 

The doctor had Leia help Alvin sit up more so that the man wasn’t two seconds away from keeling over, comparing his temperature with his own before placing a hand in front of his face. Heaving breaths meeting the palm of the doctor’s hand before he moved away. 

“He might have come down with a fever,” Jude called, “We’re close to Sharilton, I’m sure Driselle has some proper medicine at her home.” 

“We should hurry then.” Ludger agreed, stepping closer to help Alvin to his feet, relieving Leia from the man's weight so she could rejoin the front.

The man slumped onto the other’s shoulder heavily, groaning with effort to not have his legs give out again. His head slumped to one side, resting on Ludger’s shoulder. Warm, shallow breaths fanning over cool, pale skin. It was uncomfortably hot, but this way it made it easier to monitor Alvin’s breathing. 

They offered to help carry Alvin, relieve the grey haired man of shouldering all the weight on his own, but he denied the offers and insisted that he was fine. Alvin wasn’t too heavy and was conscious enough to walk, albeit rather slowly. Still, Ludger, despite Jude’s reasurances of Alvin’s health, wasn’t able to stop worrying for the older man until they were safely within the borders of Sharilton.

Dresille was more than willing to shelter them in her home again. A guest room was hastily prepared and soon Alvin was stripped of his coat and shoes before he was laid down on a soft mattress, head resting on down feather pillows and tucked underneath the bed’s warm duvet. Once the brunette was properly settled, Jude had everyone leave the room for a moment so he could properly care for Alvin. Leia, after a small amount of protest, was exempt from the ruling and was allowed to help. Not wanting to simply sit around, Ludger volunteered to whip up something light for the man to eat while simultaneously addressing the group’s need for lunch. 

An hour later, Jude and Leia joined the rest of the party for lunch. 

“Alvin is fine,” Leia said, easing everyone’s collective worries. “He’s gonna be out of commision for a few days until the fever lifts though.” 

“But that works out for everyone,” Jude continued, poking around his stew, “We all had some form of business while visiting Sharilton anyway, no harm in resting for a while, yeah?"

Ludger observed the everyone nod their heads in agreement and smiled, “Then the decision is unanimous, we’ll rest here for the time being before hitting the road again.” He pushed aside his empty plate, serving Elle a second helping of food before plating another bowl for Alvin, “I’ll go check on Alvin and see if he’s up to eating.” 

Milla chuckled softly, saying she’ll come up later with the others after they finished eating as Ludger left the kitchen and headed towards the guest room. 

“You ‘wake?” Ludger pushed the door open carefully, peaking in to see Alvin resting on his side. 

“Mm..” 

Ludger rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him before shortening the distance between him and the queen sized bed within the bedroom.

“If you’re going to fake sleeping, you might as well eat something.” He placed the warm bowl on the nightstand before sitting on a vacant spot on the mattress. “Feeling better?” 

“Better than earlier.” Alvin grunted, sitting himself up. Ludger wordlessly adjusted the soft pillows so that Alvin could prop himself up better and then passed the bowl to him after he made it clear that he was too lazy to reach for his food on his own. “You make such a great nurse.” 

“I wouldn’t have to play nurse if you weren’t so bad at managing yourself.” He sighed, keeping his eyes trained on Alvin as he ate. Ludger was more than aware that the brunette held a prominent record of slipping away from meals. 

“Can’t a man live the fantasy of being nursed to health by a beautiful man?” 

“Save it for the senior home, Grandpa." 

“Ouch,” Alvin winned, “You sure aren’t pulling your punches this time. Are you that upset over this?” 

“You collapsed, of course I am, you ass.” He huffed, slouching over to rest his elbow on his knee while he propped his head on his hand. He averted his eyes then, suddenly feeling annoyed when he looked at the brunette. 

Alvin held back a tired sigh, pushing around his food before taking in a real spoonful. He normally didn’t care for what he ate, everything always seemed to taste the same anyway. But, he nearly forgot how Ludger’s home cooked meals made him feel warm. The stew itself wasn’t special, a basic cream stew with plenty of steamed vegetables and small bits of chicken. The season was above par, hints of white pepper and soothing aromatics that made eating easier, especially when Alvin’s stomach was feeling so sensitive at the moment. It was so subtle, yet the careful consideration within the bowl made his chest ache.

Of course he was worried, Ludger had such a big heart; a sucker for those in need and had a tendency to stick his nose where it didn't belong. Alvin was good at taking hits, being weak over something so normal as the common flu must have freaked him out. He wanted to apologize, to thank him for the food, for being so kind and thoughtful when Alvin was undeserving of it. 

He eventually finished a little more than half of his bowl before sitting the dish back on the nightstand, deciding to finally break the silence. 

“Listen, I-” 

“I’m sorry for-” 

They blinked, eyes meeting for a moment before falling into short fits of laughter, only for Alvin to begin coughing. Ludger chuckled and rubbed his back, retreating to the connecting bathroom to fill a glass with tap water. 

“Take it easy.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” He took the cup, precariously balancing the cup to keep it from falling because Ludger had playfully punched his arm in retaliation. “Hey, don’t hit the weak!” He chuckled, sipping at the water carefully. 

“Oh, poor baby,” Ludger teased, eyes alight with a fond expression as he waited for Alvin to finish off the glass and then take it back so it could join the bowl on the nightstand. “Jude and Leia have you on a strict bedrest order, so we’re going to rest here for a while.” Ludger informed, “We can get back on the road once you feel better again.” 

“What about your orders from Spirius?”

“I’m sure they can handle being sent to voicemail for once,” Ludger replied easily, pale hands drifting over Alvin's to brush against the skin tentatively. “Just take it easy, we’ll wait for you.” 

The brunette turned his palm up, holding Ludger’s hand firmly against his own, calloused thumb rubbing over his knuckles tenderly. His eyes felt heavy, wanting to slip closed and fall into the long awaited embrace of sleep, but the view from here was too sweet.

Ludger lifted his eyes up, no longer staring at their connected hands and noticed the sleepy expression on Alvin’s face. He smiled, warm and affectionate, before he reluctantly pulled their hands away. Rearranging the pillows so that Alvin could rest without straining his neck and back then tucking the grown man under the duvet like a child. 

“Do I get a goodnight kiss too?” He asked playfully. 

“Do you want one?” Ludger didn't get an answer beyond a shocked expression and gaping mouth before there was a knock at the door. “That’s Milla, you can have her come by later if you’re about to actually sleep.” 

“Mm, a few more minutes won’t kill me.” 

Heeding the request, Ludger called out that the door was open, watching Milla enter the room. Behind her, Elle, Elize, Rowen and Muzet filtered into the room. They all shared kind and relieved smiles, mutually glad that their friend was doing better than earlier. Elle pushed herself onto the raised bed, finding a comfortable spot between Alvin and Ludger. 

“You look a lot better than earlier.” Elle comments. 

“It’s all thanks to our resident Doc and my helpful nurse.” Alvin replied, adding in a playful wink to offset his own commentary. “Speaking of, we’re missing a few people.” 

“Don’t worry.” Milla answered, “Jude, Leia and Gaius went out shopping to get some things to help reduce your fever.”

“How are you feeling?” Muzet asked, “We were all so worried back there.” 

“Like glue, but everything should be back in working order soon. Sorry for going down like that.” 

“No need to apologize, just be sure to get plenty of rest. Human illnesses should be taken seriously after all, it wouldn’t do anyone any good if your condition worsened.” 

“Milla is absolutely right,” Rowen agreed, “I see Ludger was successful in getting some food into you as well. We best let our dear patient sleep." 

Elize nodded, a smile finally gracing her lips after resting in a near permanent frown. “Sleep tight, okay, Alvin.” 

“And don’t let the bed bugs bite!” Teepo finished cheerfully. 

"What's a bed bug? The two spirits harmonized, intrigued by the new human expression. 

It wasn’t until his eyes kept falling shut despite his efforts to stay awake that the cheerful banter slowed to a stop, keeping their voices soft as they wished the man pleasant dreams. The medicine Jude gave the man earlier was finally kicking in, leaving the brunette in a state of drowsiness he was unfamiliar with. 

“Stop fighting it, just close your eyes and sleep.” Ludger said gently. 

The two were left alone again. The bedroom door was left ajar after everyone had left. Elle was reluctant to leave -- Ludger guessed that it was because Alvin's little collapse had shocked her more than he thought, but she relented after Ludger warned her about getting sick too. 

“Mm, don’t wanna.. Sleep. ‘S weird.” He muttered tiredly, amber eyes hidden behind heavy eyelids. 

Ludger ran a hand through his hair, pushing aside the hair that were loosening from their usually gel slicked style. He was still unusually warm, hair sticky with product and sweat. The platinum blonde mentally noted to lay a damp towel over his forehead later, unless Driselle happened to have a ice pack on hand. 

“Gotta’ rest up if you wanna get better.” He hummed, green eyes softening around the corners when the older man ended up leaning into his hand. “What do you want? A lullaby?” He teased.

“Feels good.. I like yer’ voice.” Alvin answered.

Ludger heeded the man’s request with a slight laugh, brushing his hair out so it fanned out against the pillow as he hummed softly. It was the melody that Ludger remembered the best, the song that followed him throughout his childhood. It’s revealed meaning was a little too somber for a lullaby, but the soothing notes coaxed Alvin into a peaceful slumber. 

“Sweet dreams, Al.” Ludger whispered, brushing the man’s hair out once more before slowly getting up so he could dampen a towelette in the bathroom. Folding the small cloth over the man’s heated forehead, he gathered up the cup and bowl before heading back down to the kitchen to clean up. 

* * *

Alvin blinked his eyes open, slowly coming back to the realm of the living as evening light filtered through the curtains of the guest room he was staying in. He took note of a few things. 

The first, was that his forehead felt rather damp, reaching a hand up to touch a damp cloth laying across his forehead, which answered that small realization. Secondly, the sky was definitely brighter before he drifted off and judging from the warmer lighting, it was early evening now. Thirdly, was that Alvin was alone. 

The brunette tested his throat, realizing that it was rougher than before. Dry and scratchy whenever he breathed. Turning his head to the nightstand, a glass of water was left beside him along with an array of medicine and candy drops. 

He helped himself to the water, temporarily settling the uncomfortable feeling in his throat, but the cool liquid did little to sooth his chapped lips. With bleary eyes, still in the process of blinking away the last remains of sleep, he picked up one of the several bottles of medication syrups. He read the label, not fully understanding the terminology of some words, He picked up another, finding similar effects as the last medication listed on the label. 

Well, whatever worked, he guessed. Not like he would know, the brunette rarely got sick after all.

Alvin popped the cap on one of the bottles, unknowingly ignoring the instruction label and knocked back the small container of bitter syrup. He coughed, eyeing the bottle with distaste before setting the empty bottle on the nightstand. 

“Oh, you’re up.” Ludger nudged the door open with his hip, both hands occupied with a tray of food. “How’re you feeling?” 

Alvin shrugged, “Sluggish, but butter.”

“Butter?” 

“Better. I meant better.” He corrected quickly. 

“Mhm.. whatever you say, honey.” The platinum blonde teased, lips curling up into a smug grin when the brunette’s tan skin flushed. “Anyway, I brought you some dinner. I see you took some medicine.” 

“Yeah, tasted like shit though.” 

Ludger chuckled, dropping the warm tray onto the nightstand before reaching for the opened bottle of NyQuil that Jude had brought back from the pharmacy. He was surprised when the bottle felt practically empty when he picked it up, turning to the ill man in the bed beside him with a deep frown. 

“Alvin.” 

“Yeah?”

“Did you drink the whole bottle?” 

“Uh, Yeah?” 

“Oh my g-, Jude!!” Ludger yelled, dropping the empty bottle and grabbing Alvin’s arm, tugging him towards the bathroom. “Jude, get in here! Alvin, I swear to the fucking Great Spirits-” 

“What did I do?” 

“Did something happen?” Jude shot through the door, panting for breath after running down the hall. 

“This Idiot,” Ludger stressed, “drank the whole bottle of fever reducer!”

“Shit, get him in front of the toilet, he needs to empty his stomach.” Jude instructed, ducking his back down the hallway, “Rowen! Gaius! Call a medic to the house immediately!”

* * *

Ludger was slumped down in an armchair, face hidden behind his hand as he focused on breathing and his lowering heart rate. They were so lucky that Jude had decided to stay back instead of wandering through the city with everyone else. 

Sharilton’s medical professional had left not too long ago, giving them all instructions on how to proceed forward without him, said that Alvin is lucky that he had expelled the excess toxins early enough. The platinum blonde was beyond stressed, but was slowly beginning to relax into the plush armchair.

The girls were still out of the house doing some evening window shopping, which meant that Elle didn’t have to witness that shitshow. However small that blessing was, he was thankful. 

The door to the bathroom opened, Alvin stepping through and throwing himself back down onto the bed. HIs warm skin had lost some color, now pale and flushed at the same time. Sweat sticking to his forehead and neck uncomfortably. His body was still recovering, though the detox methods and plenty of clear fluids should help immensely, combined with bedrest. 

“You’re so damn lucky...” Ludger sighed tiredly. 

“Don’t feel like it.” Alvin groaned, voice muffled against the bed’s plush duvet as he lay face down. “Fuck, how you people deal with being sick.” 

“By not getting sick in the first place.” Ludger supplied, still bitter and stressed over the whole ordeal. He stood up from the chair, walking back towards the queen bed and refilling a glass with water from the pitcher Rowen had left them. “Come on, drink.” 

Alvin rolled over to his front before slowly sitting up, reaching for the glass with a loose grip before knocking the liquid down in one go. Ludger refilled the glass two more times before setting the glass back on the table. 

“I’m sorry... for worrying you again.” Alvin said, eying Ludger as the man sat down beside Alvin. 

“I forgive you,” Ludger started, leaning his head against Alvin’s shoulder. “But not right now.. Right now, I'm still mad at you.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Ludger sighed, letting his eyes slip closed as he felt his hand being taken hold by calloused palms. Despite just admitting he was still mad, he closed his fingers around the larger hand, slotting his fingers between Alvin’s with a tired smile. Something firm pressed against his head, lingering for a moment before retreating back.

“Brownie points aren’t going to help, you know.” He chuckled softly, tightening his hold around the other man’s hand and felt it tighten in his return. 

“Can’t blame me for trying.” 

“You’re just lucky I love you.” 

Ludger didn't react when he felt Alvin stiffen up against him, knowing that giving a reaction would only set them back. Instead Ludger kept his eyes closed and slowed down his breathing, waiting for Alvin to relax again. His hand was lifted up, soft lips pressing against his pale skin, unmoving.

It would have been nice to hear the words returned, but Ludger didn’t mind waiting for him. 

* * *

“No way, you can split like that!” Elle protested, pouting at Alvin as his hands were split between two fingers on one hand and a single digit on the other. 

Alvin had been persuaded into playing a children's game with Elle called, Sticks. Adding and dividing fingers on both hands until you had ten and were deemed the loser. 

“Who says?” 

“I says, that’s who!” 

“Go easy on him, Elle,” Ludger chuckled, wringing out another damp cloth over a small basin of water. “Alvin isn’t very good at math.” 

“Lies and slander!” Elle and Ludger fell into a short fit of laughter, much to Alvin’s dismay. 

After four days of bed rest and consistent monitoring so Alvin didn’t do something like drink a whole bottle of flu medicine again, the brunette was finally recovering. He’s been eating larger portions of food more regularly and, with some assistance from Ludger, been sleeping at more reasonable hours. 

“Hah! I win!” Elle cheered, holding up her remaining three fingers. “Now you have to teach me how to shoot a gun like you promised!” 

“What?!” 

“Hey! No, I said maybe. I didn’t promise to teach you that.” 

“Ugh, get that dumb stick out of your butt,” Elle huffed, “How am I supposed to be a good partner if I can’t help Ludger fight!” 

Ludger sighed affectionately, setting aside the damp cloth. “You don’t have to fight to be a good partner, Elle.” He smiled, ruffling the young girl’s hat covered hair, “You’re already the best partner in the world.” 

“But...” She frowned, looking at earnest green eyes before relenting. “Fine, but that means Alvin has to work double time!” 

“Wh- Now, hang on a minute, what?” 

“How dumb can you be,” the girl groaned, crawling across the bed so she could threateningly poke a finger at the man’s bare chest. He wouldn't admit it but Alvin was effectively nervous, much to the girl’s delight. “Obviously, I can’t fight, which means you have to fight for the both of us! Duh!” 

“Right, duh, of course.” 

“Don’t get smart with me, I may be a kid, but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand sarcasm.” She said sharply, rolling her eyes before hopping off the bed. “Come on, Rollo. Jude must be done with the cookies by now!” 

The girl fled down the hallway, the chubby feline following close behind her. Ludger chuckled, albeit a bit stiffly. Alvin was much the same, awkward but no less affectionate for the young girl. 

“Is it bad that I kind of want to hire her? She’d make a killing as a businesswoman.” 

“You’re not hiring an eight year old.” Ludger scoffed, picking the cloth back up again. “Turn around so I can get your back.” 

Alvin did so dutifully, shifting so that his back was facing Ludger so the man could wipe off the building sweat that tended to stick to his clothes. Alvin was recovering, but his body temperature was still above average, resulting in an uncomfortable amount of sweat to develop from simply sitting in bed all day.

The damp cloth was cool against his warm skin, running along his broad shoulders then down to trace the shape of his spine. Ludger was quick, never lingering for too long and kept his eyes from falling onto the jagged scar that trailed along his side. 

“All done.” Ludger announced, dropping the used cloth into the basin again, retreating to the bathroom to dump out the water. 

Alvin picked up the discarded dress shirt laying on the bed, pulling his arms through and buttoning the fabric up to the third notch from the top, leaving his neck and collarbone free so not to get warm too quickly again. 

Returning back to the bedside, hands free from the small wash basin, refilled another glass of water. 

“Thanks.” 

“Mm,” A pale hand reached up, brushing the back of his hand against Alvin’s forehead. “Your temperature is evening out, I’ll have Jude or Leia check when they get back. You might be well enough for us to get on the road again in a few more days.” 

Alvin hummed, acknowledging the words spoken as he bent forward, leaning into Ludger's hand like a cat. He sat on the bed, one leg propped up on the mattress while the other was left hanging beside the bed, carding a hand through freshly washed brown hair that smelled faintly of coconut. The brunette had showered the other night, borrowing some of the girl's hair cair when he discovered that he had run out of his own. Not so surprisingly, he shared the same brand of shampoo as Elize, much to the girl's embarrassment. Ludger smiled, indulging in the soft strands of hair that was void of hair product, curling a longer piece behind his ear around his finger. Alvin breathed softly, eyes falling closed as he lavished in the attention given to him. 

"Would you blame me if I said that I kind of want to stay here?" Alvin asked suddenly, reaching up to hold the hand Ludger was currently using to brush through Alvin's hair. 

The platinum blond thought about his debt, the fractured dimensions, the whereabouts of his wayward Brother, then finally Elle and her troubles. Right now, that was all on pause while they waited for Alvin to recover. It was enjoyable, spending an extended amount of time simply resting here in Sharilton, but Ludger knee that they could spare more time. He saw how restless everyone was, the piles of voicemails left on his phone kept increasing and even Ludger himself was getting a bit antsy. He wanted to get on the move again, but he would also miss these past few days of tranquil normality.

"No, I don't blame you." He sighed, moving his hand to cup his cheek, gently tracing the scar against his cheekbone with his thumb. "We have to get moving though, sake of the world and all that jazz."

"Ever the responsible one," he quipped, "Once I get the Doctor's approval, we can start working on all those piled up voicemails, yeah?"

"Yeah." 


End file.
